Ethero, the Original Eternal Dragon
Ethero '''is one of the first mortals, and was the very first Roborn and wielder of Eternal Energy. He is also known as the '''Original Eternal Dragon. Background Information Ethero was born into a family of slaves in 600 B.R., in which his mother died during childbirth due to being a Roborn, giving most of her Eternal Energy to him during birth. Ethero fled the Ro-Nordic city of Saarthal at the young age of 5 in 605 B.R. and began to train with an ancient Fighter's Guild with a name that has now been lost. At the age of 15 in 615 B.R., he left, confident in his combat skill. At the age of 20 in 620 B.R., Ethero became a mercenary. It was at this age where he slayed his first dragon and discovered he was a Roborn. He rescued a village from an enraged Fire Dragon, however, he almost died in the process. At the age of 43 in 643 B.R., Ethero discovered the power of Eternal Energy within him after mastering Pure Energy. He was able to control it for a long time, until 10 years later in 653 B.R., when he became obsessed with trying to master it. He slew an endless amount of dragons, no matter their intentions, no matter their species, no matter their age. His insanity drove him to freeing Vulvedshul from his prison, the Vale of Dragons, after battling and almost being destroyed by an undead Kroved, the Forgotten Dragon Priest of Corruption. Instead of killing Ethero right there, Vulvedshul cast a curse upon Ethero, which transformed him into a great, golden dragon, finally giving him mastery of Eternal Energy... or really? Sometime after his transformation, Ethero was able to revert back into a human. He fought in many battles, but eventually losing his life during one of these battles. These battles were recorded into history as tomes. However, during this time, Ethero learned that Roborns, after gaining God Energy, contain a small portion of Primal Energy, the energy possessed by the Primal Gods. In order to unlock his true potential, Ethero had to go through intense meditation and mental training to transform into the strongest known form of the Eternal Dragon: Alpha. A day after being buried in his tomb, Ethero mysteriously vanished. He was rumored to have ascended to a realm beyond the Gods, as Vulvedshul had after his freedom. Currently in LotU Ethero is in his ascended realm, watching Sir Buck, Zeke Buck, etc., and helping them when needed. Power Level and Energy Type * 'Power '- ?? * 'Energy Type '- Eternal Energy and Primal Energy Appearance * 'Young Ethero '- Ragged villager clothes, straight gold hair. * 'Mercenary Ethero '- Ro-Nordic armor, gold hair, and gold beard. * 'Eternal Awakened Ethero '- Gilded armor fused with Eternal Energy, long gold beard, golden eyes. * 'Dragon Aspect Ethero '- Gilded armor fused with Eternal and Primal Energy, golden dragon head, gleaming white eyes. * 'Eternal Dragon Ethero '- Rounded, elongated horns unlike base Eternal Dragon. * 'Omega Eternal Dragon Ethero '- ??? * 'Alpha Eternal Dragon Ethero '- Protruding armor-like scales, glowing white eyes, massive rounded, elongated horns. Trivia * Ethero is one of the earliest re-occurring characters in LotU, predating many major characters. * Ethero was for a long time the first mortal to ever wield the Alpha Eternal Dragon form, until Sir Buck learned it and used it during the Tournament. * Despite now being an immortal, Ethero is not formally recognized as one. It is perhaps the realm he is in is so far beyond the Gods that he is unable to connect with any religion, and he only appears through visions or through a Draconian Aspect at his tomb. * It is unknown what Ethero's power level is. * Despite having a similar name to Emero, the Emerald Mage, the two are not related whatsoever. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Roborns Category:Eternal Energy Category:Primal Energy Category:Dragons